


По-новому

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Memories, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Первое Рождество Леонарда без Джима





	По-новому

**Author's Note:**

> Кирк умер.

Леонард не привык праздновать Рождество без Джима. Как-то так получилось, что и в Академии, и потом они отмечали его вместе, у Джима в Айове или у Леонарда в Джорджии. Место было совсем не важно, главную роль играла компания.

С Джимом всегда было хорошо и весело. Он приносил с собой свет, и даже гирлянды, которые Леонард с улыбкой и саркастичными замечаниями развешивал по стенам, начинали светиться ярче. Джим смеялся, улыбался и шутил, и Леонард не мог не улыбнуться ему в ответ.

Это не было любовью — в любовь Леонард не верил, — но это была крепкая дружба, о которой прежде не знал никто из них. Это была поддержка, верное, твердое плечо рядом в любой момент и в любой ситуации. И то, что делало Рождество полезнее и веселее.

А потому сейчас наряжать елку без Джима — тяжело и... грустно. Отчаянно грустно, хотя Леонард старается этого не показывать, но Паша все равно видит. Он накрывает руки Леонарда своими, замечая, что они ходят ходуном и грозятся выронить хрупкий стеклянный шар, кладет голову Леонарду на плечо и успокаивает его, как привык за последние месяцы. Слова о том, что это не была вина Леонарда, уже не действуют, но теперь даже не важно, _что_ он говорит, важнее — _как_ , потому что Леонарду нужно знать, что рядом с ним кто-то есть, что он здесь не один, и шепот этот — тихий, успокаивающий шепот — не плод его больного воображения.

Паша забирает шар и ведет Леонарда на кухню.

— Потом нарядим, — уверенно говорит он, увидев вопросительный взгляд. — Сейчас — чай.

Леонард бы возразил, будь у него силы говорить, но отчаяние забирает их и сжимает его горло своими цепкими пальцами. А потому — только кивает.

Паша ставит перед ним большую кружку мятного чая, кладет рядом печенье и садится напротив, чуть поглаживая ладонь Леонарда.

Леонард, отпивая чай, думает, что без Джима Рождество — совсем не то, к чему он привык. Но Паша рядом, Паша не ушел даже после месяца бессонницы и до сих пор мучающих Леонарда кошмаров о том проклятом дне, когда Джим закрыл свои глаза и так больше и не открыл. И пока он будет здесь, пока он будет держать его за руку, Леонард готов жить дальше и праздновать Рождество по-новому.

Даже если не ради себя.


End file.
